The stranger incident
by ESH1608
Summary: Wu yifan aka Kris adalah Seorang Model dan actor merawat anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Kris, Apakah dia benar-benar anakmu? / entahlah chanyeol!/ Keduanya hanya menghela napas. With Kris Daddy, Sehun Son and chanyeol uncle
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Stranger Incident**

**Genre : Family, Drama**

**Main Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris dan Sehun**

**Other Cast : Park Chanyeol dan yang lain mengikuti**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**

**Summary : Kris Seorang Model dan actor merawat anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Kris, Apakah dia benar-benar anakmu? / entahlah chanyeol!/ Keduanya hanya menghela napas. With Kris Daddy, Sehun Son and chanyeol uncle**

**~ The stranger Incident chapter 1 ~**

Laki – laki berumur 31 tahun itu terbangun dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Kantung mata yang menjulur kebawah, rambut ala spike yang mengarah tidak menentu hingga baju sponsor yang masih menempel manis ditubuhnya, ini kesekelian kalinya ia lupa mengembalikan.

Matanya masih setengah tertutup tapi lehernya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, kebiasaannya ketika bangun tidur. Kehidupannya dan usia nya sudah mencukupi untuk menjalin rumah tangga tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menjalani aktivitas sebaik mungkin dan mungkin sesekali pergi ke club tanpa manajer.

Sebenarnya ia benci disebut laki – laki mapan tapi juga tidak suka ketika seseorang menyangkanya masih berumur seperempat abad. Jadi lebih baik kita lewatkan penjelasan mengenai hal itu

Kris menatap jam weker yang tidak akan terlihat ketika ia menggenggamnya karena ukurannya yang kecil. Jam itu sengaja ia beli setelah usahanya mengelilingi Tokyo beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sejujurnya dia tidak suka melihat waktu yang bergerak. Oke masih pukul 07.00 pagi, tiba – tiba pikirannya mengawang pada kegiatannya tadi malam bahkan kris tidak ingat kapan ia kembali ke apartemennya setelah menyelesaikan shooting MV untuk lagu terbaru milik suho– yang seorang penyanyi sekaligus sahabatnya.

Yang ia ingat tadi malam hanyalah kekesalan suho karena ia tidak bisa menemani nya merayakan pesta seusai perekaman terakhir untuk music video serta comebacknya lusa dan juga kekesalan coodie karena ia kabur begitu saja tanpa mengembalikan barang – barang titipan sponsor. Oh,, jangan lupakan manajernya –Chanyeol yang mungkin sekarang dalam masa pendinginan dari otaknya yang dikhawatirkan akan meledak saking panasnya karena kris tiba – tiba mematikan handphonenya dan pulang tanpa izin.

Pekerjaannya sebagai actor dan model mengharuskannya menghabiskan waktu tanpa mengenal jam yang terus bergerak dan hanya di temani dengan kamera – bahkan ia merasa lebih akrab dengan kamera dibanding dengan manusia. Dan hari ini ia akan sujud syukur karena setidaknya sampai dua hari ke depan ia bebas melakukan apapun tanpa manajer, staff dan schedule yang menumpuk. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya menyengir bodoh.

Namun pikiran itu tiba – tiba buyar oleh suara bel yang berbunyi manis merusak pagi indahnya, dengan perasaan mau tidak mau ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan menggeram kesal. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang pertama kali menciptakan bel dan ia akan lebih mengutuk lagi kalau saja ternyata yang memencet bel itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan wanita tua yang mungkin saat ini telah memasuki umur 67 tahun yang juga merupakan tetangganya. Dengan segera ia merubah mimik mukanya semanis mungkin.

" selamat pagi, halmeoni. Ada apa?"

" Wu yifan, aku tidak menyangka kau telah mempunyai anak." Rahang bawah kris menganga,

ia memang telah mengenal wanita tua itu hampir 10 tahun ketika ia pindah dari china ke korea dengan memakai nama aslinya –_Wu Yifan _ untuk pergi mengikuti sebuah casting yang di adakan oleh salah satu agensi besar di Korea dan wanita tua itu juga yang membantunya mencari tempat tinggal yang saat ini adalah sebuah ruangan di apartemen disamping ruangan wanita tua itu.

" ha…haha.." senyum yang tersendat karena keterkejutannya "… halmeoni bercanda, ini masih pagi"

" terus apa kau sudah mengganti namamu selain wu yifan atau kris?"

" maksud halmeoni?" kris merasa yang di bicarakan oleh wanita tua dihadapannya saat ini sangat serius

Wanita tua itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kesebelah kiri ke arah sudut apartemennya dan disana pula terdapat seorang bocah mengenakan kaus berwarna baby blue dengan celana jeans yang warnanya senada dengan bajunya namun warna itu tampak terlihat sudah mulai memudar mungkin karena sering dipakai.

Anak itu tertidur dengan posisi kaki yang ia rapatkan pada tubuhnya dan tangannya memeluk erat kedua lutut juga tidak ketinggalan backpack berwarna hitam yang ia pakai di punggungnya.

" itu siapa halmeoni?" kening wanita tua itu mengkerut bingung

" bukan kah dia anakmu?"

Kali ini kris yang mengkerutkan keningnya hingga alisnya bertaut " maksud halmeoni? Halmeoni kan tahu aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memiliki seorang anak?"

" mana aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak sengaja melakukannya dengan wanita entah siapa. Yifan-a halmeoni sedang terburu-buru, ini surat yang kuambil dari genggaman tangannya dan surat ini ditujukan untuk mu. Mungkin jawabannya ada dalam surat itu!"

Kris menerima surat bersampul hijau bersamaan dengan perginya wanita tua itu, memang benar tertulis namanya dengan jelas diamplop itu. Ia menatap berulang kali antara surat dan anak kecil yang masih meringkuk di sudut apartemennya itu. Sebaiknya ia memindahkan anak itu yang bahkan tidak memakai jaket di tengah Cuaca korea selatan yang sudah memasuki musim gugur.

" siapa kamu?" kris menggumam dan menggendong tubuh ringan bocah yang mulai mendingin kedalam apartemennya. Semua rencana liburan untuk dua hari ke depan akhirnya kandas Karena semua kejadian tidak masuk akal ini.

Kris mengambil selimut dan bantal setelah membaringkan bocah itu di sofa apartemennya. Ia duduk tidak jauh dan mengamati anak itu lalu mengacak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan. Ia ambil surat berwarna hijau itu

_Untuk Tuan Wu Yifan_

_Perkenalkan nama saya Jang Hyemi, sebelumnya saya adalah salah satu pengasuh di panti asuhan 'putra bintang' yang 4 tahun lalu ditutup karena sengketa lahan. Nama anak ini adalah Sehun, saya tidak tahu marganya karena orang yang menitipkan anak ini kepanti asuhan hanya menyertakan nama tanpa marga dan saya ragu untuk menempatkan marga anda pada sehun. Saat ini sehun berumur 10 tahun_

_Selama 3 tahun ia dirawat dipanti asuhan dan setelah kasus sengketa tanah 4 tahun yang lalu, sehun dirawat oleh saya dan saya harus memberikan kewajiban merawatnya kepada anda sesuai dengan perintah di surat satu lagi yang anda bisa baca. Surat itu saya letakkan di saku celananya. _

_Jika ada apa-apa anda bisa menghubungi saya, ke email ini __Janghyemi _._ Saat ini saya sedang tidak di Korea karena pekerjaan suami saya yang terus berpindah-pindah. Mohon rawat dia dengan baik, dia alergi makanan laut dan punya trauma berat akan kekerasan jadi saya harap anda dapat merawatnya dengan sabar tanpa menggunakan kekerasan. Terima kasih._

_Pertanda _

_Jang Hyemi_

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mengacak – ngacak lagi rambutnya. Ia menghela napas berat bagaimana orang bisa mempermainkan dan mempontang – pantingkan hidup seseorang terlebih lagi pada anak yang seharusnya masih belum harus merasakan sakit hati. Ia mengamati sehun dan menyadari bahwa kulit nya putih seperti dirinya dan juga memiliki garis rahang yang tegas, namun wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Kris menghentikan pengamatannya dan beralih mencari surat yang ada di saku celana sehun. Ia menemukannya surat dengan latar warna pink bergaris, Mulai membuka dan membacanya dengan cermat siapa tahu dia mengetahui alasannya mengapa sehun harus ia rawat dan apakah sehun memang benar – benar anaknya?

_Untuk siapapun yang membaca surat ini, _

Kris mengerutkan dahinya lalu melanjutkan membaca

_nama anak ini adalah sehun , dia berumur 3 tahun dan lahir pada tanggal 16 juni 2004. Dia alergi makanan laut. Tolong rawat dia hingga berumur 10 tahun dan serahkan anak ini kepada seseorang bernama Wu Yifan ketika ia sudah berumur 10 tahun._

Kali ini kris menggeram kesal, berani – berani orang yang menulis surat ini menyuruh orang menyerahkan bocah yang tidak tahu apa – apa seperti menyerahkan seonggok barang tak layak pakai.

_Ia anak yang baik dan penurut, tolong berikan kasih sayang yang tidak bisa saya berikan sebelum ayahnya yang bernama Wu yifan mengasuhnya ketika ia sudah berumur 10 tahun. Jangan cari saya dan tolong pastikan sehun bahagia. Terima kasih_

**What the hell,** kenapa namanya ada pada surat itu. Kris hampir saja merobek kertas itu kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa mungkin ia bisa mencari orang tua kandung anak sehun melalui surat ini..

Tapi..tapii.. jangan – jangan dia adalah ayahnya bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah ayah kandungnya. Oh tidak! Kris mencoba mengingat apakah ia pernah melakukan itu ketika ia masih kuliah dulu di china, atau ketika dia memulai debutnya sebagai model dan actor di korea. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali dengan siapa saja dia pernah menjalin hubungan karena kalau ternyata bocah itu memang benar adalah anaknya maka tamatlah riwayat seorang Kris dengan salam perpisahan berupa Headline news di semua berita, Tabloid, Majalah dan Koran yang berjudul ' Episode terakhir karir Kris setelah melakukan seks diluar nikah' atau ' Kris telah mempunyai anak akibat hubungan gelap'

Ia terus berpikir keras hingga tanpa sadar sehun sudah bangun dan saat ini berdiri menghadap kris yang masih saja menghadapkan kepalanya ke langit – langit ruang tamu sambil memejamkan matanya. Telunjuk sehun menekan – nekan lengan kris, sadar ada yang menyentuhnya ia langsung membuka mata dan berteriak karena terkejut melihat sehun sudah terbangun.

" oh.. kkamchagya!" sehun yang juga terkejut mulai mundur beberapa langkah dengan jari tangan kanan menekan – nekan jempol kirinya tanda ia ketakutan. Mata dan hidungnya mulai memerah mungkin sebentar lagi sehun akan menangis.

Kris yang tidak pernah menghadapi anak kecil kecuali lawan perannya di beberapa film atau drama bingung dengan kelakuan sehun. Setiap ia melangkah mendekati sehun, sehun akan menarik diri kebelakang. Kris juga tanpa sadar bel berbunyi nyaring membuat orang yang ada di balik pintu itu kesal -ya orang itu adalah chanyeol, manajer kris.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasukan password apartemen kris, walaupun kris sudah memperingatkan chanyeol untuk tetap menunggunya sampai kris yang membukakan pintu dengan alasan privasi katanya. Kris memberikan password apartemen hanya untuk berjaga-jaga ketika ia sulit bangun untuk melakukan schedulenya atau mungkin saja kondisi darurat seperti tiba- tiba pingsan dan tidak bisa membuka pintu misalnya.

Namun keputusan chanyeol untuk membuka sendiri pintu itu sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, ia akan menggunakan alasan seperti yang kris bilang seperti 'maaf, aku kira kau pingsan'.

Ia masuk begitu saja setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan slipper berwarna pink, kadang chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang kris yang cool punya selera seperti itu.

"Kris, kau sedang apa?" suara 5 oktaf chanyeol berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan sehun. Akhirnya sehun menangis meraung – raung.

Dari tadi usaha kris untuk dekat dengan sehun mengalami perlawanan karena sehun terus saja bergerak mundur, kris berpikir mungkin anak ini terkejut ketika ia bangun dan mendapati orang asing yang langsung berteriak di depan mukanya. Awalnya sehun tidak jadi menangis melihat usaha kris mendekatinya dengan cara yang halus namun ternyata usaha nya gagal, Sehun menangis keras karena PARK CHANYEOL yang memiliki suara bass tiba – tiba datang dengan microphone –suaranya sangat keras.

Rasanya ia ingin membunuh manajer sekaligus sahabatnya itu kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa sehun memiliki trauma akan kekerasan. Karena dengan tampang tidak berdosanya, chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menanyakan apakah sehun keponakannya. Akhirnya kris hanya menyodorkan surat yang tadi ia baca. Lalu menghampiri sehun dan memeluknya.

" kris, anak ini anakmu?" chanyeol kembali berteriak membuat sehun kembali menangis

" bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Dia ketakutan." Terus mendekap sehun

" maaf. Apakah dia benar – benar anakmu?"

" entahlah!"

" bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan entahlah, dengan dia karirmu bisa hancur dan aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ku!"

" chanyeol-a, tenanglah. Kau berbicara seperti itu anak ini semakin ketakutan!"

" oh kris, aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kau telah menghamili seseorang. Bagaimana bisa? Siapa wanita itu?!" pertanyaan penuh dengan penekanan

" aku… tidak tahu." Lirihnya

" Mwo? Berapa banyak wanita yang telah kau tiduri? " chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya kasar

" bukan seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak ingat."

" MWO?! Bahkan wanita yang kau tiduri pun tidak ingat."

Kali ini kris tidak menjawab pernyataan chanyeol. ia menatap sehun yang sudah berhenti menangis, matanya sembab mukanya merah hidungnya juga berair. Kris mengusap wajah sehun dengan menggunakan lengan sweaternya.. entahlah mungkin nanti coodienya akan marah karena baju milik sponsornya itu pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

" sehun, namamu sehunkan?" sehun mengangguk

" kau pasti lelah, tidurlah dikamar bagaimana?" sehun kembali mengangguk

Kris mengantar sehun kekamar, menidurkannya di ranjang king size berwarna abu tersebut. Setelah nya ia kembali ke ruang tamu, namun belum sampai ke ruang tamu suara bocah itu kembali memanggilnya dan kalimat yang di lontarkannya membuat chanyeol dan kris mendadak terkena serangan jantung.

" Ayah, Paman terima kasih!"

To be continue

Aku kembali dengan ff baru, sebenarnya " The Unity Ability" chapter 7 dan "Secret Heart " chapter 2 udah selesai aku ketik bahkan edit. Namun LCD Laptop aku pecah dan untuk ngebenerinnya butuh uang lebih dari 1 juta so aku lagi nabung untuk itu.

Untuk mengobati kangen ayah dan menulis ff jadilah ff ini. FF ini aku ketik pinjem netbook sana-sini hehe Awalnya one shot tapi entah kenapa kok jadi perchapter ya?! ya udah selamat membaca aja..

SIGN

ESH1608


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Stranger Incident**

**Author : ESH1608**

**Genre : Family, Drama**

**Main Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris dan Sehun**

**Other Cast : Park Chanyeol dan yang lain mengikuti**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**

**Summary : Kris Seorang Model dan actor merawat anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Kris, Apakah dia benar-benar anakmu? / entahlah chanyeol!/ Keduanya hanya menghela napas. With Kris Daddy, Sehun Son and chanyeol uncle**

**.**

**.**

**~ The stranger Incident chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah..paman..terima kasih!"

1 hari yang sangat cepat berlalu, setidaknya untuk seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun. pagi kedua yang di laluinya di rumah kris –ayahnya– begitukan seharusnya dia memanggil kris..emp entahlah! Semuanya masih tidak jelas untuk sehun, dia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik.

Hari ini begitu sepi, sehun membuka selimutnya lalu mengucek matanya pelan.. Tirainya belum terbuka dan matahari pun sepertinya belum memunculkan diri.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menemukan kris serta chanyeol tertidur dengan pose menggelikan tanpa pakaian dan hanya memakai boxer spongebob oh jangan lupakan patrick yang menyangsang manis di tubuh chanyeol. Sontak sehun menutup matanya. Ia alihkan pandangan kelain tempat dan menemukan botol serta gelas wine dimana – mana sepertinya mereka benar – benar minum dan mabuk tadi malam.

Tapi ini sudah tidak bisa di toleransi lagi, ia benar – benar lapar. Kemarin sehun bahkan tidak memakan atau meminum apapun, ia tertidur dikamar kris lalu terbangun dimalam harinya. Tapi sehun enggan keluar kamar karena ia yakin kris dan chanyeol sedang mabuk semalam.

Sehun memencet hidung kris, hingga kris tidak bisa bernapas dan terbangun. Kris baru saja akan berteriak namun saat ia membuka mata bocah itulah yang ada dihadapannya dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah.

Ia mencoba duduk, seketika itu juga ia merasa seoul sedang mengalami gempa. Pusing yang menggila akibat wine tadi malam. Oke kris kau tidak boleh membentaknya…

" ada apa sehunnie?"

" aku lapar, kris."

Apa – apaan ini? Anak ini memanggil namanya. Bocah berumur 10 tahun memanggil namanya tanpa embel – embel tuan atau paman atau ayah. Tenang kris kau tetap tidak boleh marah.

" kau lapar? Tunggu sebentar!"

Kris menendang – nendang chanyeol, berharap si jangkung ini bangun dan memberi makan sehun. Oke caranya berhasil!

" ada apa kris? setengah jam lagi!"

Bukannya bangun, chanyeol malah meringkuk. Kris menendang punggungnya lagi. Chanyeol yang gemas bangun dan langsung terduduk tetap dengan mata yang terpejam.

" kris, apakah hari ini seoul mengalami gempa?"

Sehun yang duduk di sofa abu tepat dihadapan keduanya hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

" paman, bisa kah paman membuatkan aku sarapan?"

Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya, ia menangkap sosok bocah kecil yang duduk bersila dihadapannya.

" siapa dia kris?"

Baru saja kris hendak menjawab, chanyeol menyelanya..

"… a, dia anakmu kan? Aku baru ingat!" kris menatap sehun yang langsung menunduk.

Kris hendak berdiri tapi sebelumnya dia menatap chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" kalau tidak ada dia, akan ku kuliti kau hidup-hidup"

" ha… ha… ha, aku bercanda kris"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya terhadap sehun yang masih menunduk dan memainkan ujung kaus birunya.

" sehunnie, kau lapar? Mau paman pesankan sesuatu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan tidak berani menatap chanyeol, air matanya sudah siap tumpah lagi. Tadi malam cukup ia menangis dan membuatnya kedua kelopak matanya bengkak. Ia masih ingat betul percakapan antara kris dan chanyeol tadi malam.

Pesanan fried chicken dan pizzanya datang bersamaan dengan kris yang baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap sehun, dia bahkan lupa untuk mengganti baju sehun atau sekedar menawarinya makan malam. Ia malah memutuskan untuk mabuk bersama dengan manajer sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Kris tidak tahu harus mengawalinya dari mana, karena sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa mengingat dengan siapa ia pernah melakukan hingga akhirnya sehun ada di dunia ini. Dengan handuk putih tersampir di pundaknya, kris menghela napas dan bergerak mendekati sehun.

" sehunnie." sehun terkejut dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya

Sudah cukup keterkejutan ini kenapa harus ditambah dengan sehun yang ketakutan melihatnya padahal kemarin siang anak itu bertingkah sangat manis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

" katanya kau lapar, ayo makan."

Setelah berperang dengan logika, sehun akhirnya mengikuti kris menuju meja makan dimana chanyeol yang menggenggam pizza ditangan kanannya dan paha ayam di tangan kirinya berada, tanpa menggosok gigi _plus _tanpa mencuci muka.

" ayo sini sehun makan!"

Sehun masih menunduk dan dengan ragu mengambil sepotong dada ayam. Kris mengamatinya dengan lekat, mencari kesamaan antara dirinya dan sehun.

" sehun, apakah kau mengenalku?"

Sehun yang terkejut berhenti mengunyah dan menggeleng pelan.

" kau benar – benar tidak tau siapa aku? Atau… kau ingat ibu mu?" kris bertanya pelan takut menyakiti sehun

Sehun lagi – lagi hanya menggeleng pelan. Sungguh ia benar – benar ingat kejadian tadi malam.

" kris sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu media mencium isu ini."

" entahlah chanyeol, aku benar – benar tidak mengingatnya."

" bagaimana bisa? Saat ini aku berbicara bukan sebagai sahabatmu tapi sebagai manajermu."

" aku tidak tahu. Semuanya terlalu mendadak. Bagaimana jika sehun benar – benar anak ku?"

" itu hanya dirimu yang tahu, kris."

" apa aku harus menitipkannya kembali ke panti ?"

Sehun yang berada di balik pintu kamar kris itu terhentak, ia tidak ingin kembali ke masa paling mengenaskan dihidupnya. tinggal 3 tahun di panti dan 4 tahun bersama orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya trauma. Bagaimana bisa orang yang katanya adalah ayahnya dengan gampang menyebutkan hal itu. Ia tidak bisa memecahkan misteri ini.

Sehun terlahir sebagai anak yang jenius, ia berpikir diatas rata – rata anak seusianya. Ia bisa mengerjakan matematika setingkat kelas 6 pada saat dirinya masih kelas 1. Tapi sehun tetap lah anak – anak yang tidak mengerti dunia dewasa. Ia mencoba merangkak pelan dan memahami setiap hal yang terjadi di hidupnya tapi tetap saja sehun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan.

Apakah orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya? Kenapa teman – temannya membully nya? Kenapa senior – seniornya memanfaatkannya ? dan kenapa orang dewasa menyakiti hati dan tubuhnya?

" atau kita ke kantor polisi ?" saran kris yang mendapat gelengan dari chanyeol

" jangan terlalu beresiko. Mungkin aku akan membawa sehun dan akan ku titipkan pada kyungsoo!"

" apa tidak apa – apa chanyeol?"

" entahlah , setidaknya itu yang bisa ku pikirkan saat ini."

Sehun mengingat betul percakapan tadi malam. Ia mulai merasa takut dan mensugesti dirinya bahwa seharusnya dia pergi saja yang jauh dan tidak usah menunggu kris di sudut apartemennya kemarin.

" sehun, kenapa kau diam? Aku bertanya apakah kau mau susu?"

Kris bertanya kembali dengan nada yang mulai tinggi, mencoba menyadarkan sehun dari lamunan dan aksi diamnya.

" apakah kau akan membuangku lagi seperti mereka?"

Chanyeol yang sedang mengoleskan saus diatas pizza mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu juga dengan kris yang sedang menuangkan susu kedalam gelas.

" kau ini bicara apa?"

" kau dan paman chanyeol akan membuangku lagi, kan?"

Kris dan chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain.

" aku mendengarnya…..tadi malam." Lirih sehun

Oke terima kasih atas penjelasannya, kris menangkap maksud sehun. Ia meletakkan sebotol susu dan menghampiri sehun.

" siapa yang bilang aku akan membuangmu? Tadi malam aku merasa tidak mengatakannya."

Sehun mendongak menatap mata kris, mencari kebohongan di mata itu tapi tidak ada, sehun tidak menemukannya.

" kau bilang akan menempatkan aku ke panti lagi? Juga paman chanyeol bilang akan menitipkan aku kepada seseorang bernama kyungsoo."

" kau mendengar semuanya?" kris mulai kelimpungan, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada anak berumur 10 tahun. Sekilas ia menatap chanyeol meminta bantuan, tapi chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

" sehun, aku adalah seorang artis. Keberadaanmu akan berdampak besar pada karirku. Aku tidak membuangmu, hanya menitipkanmu kepada seseorang yang aku kenal. "

" memangnya kenapa dengan anak berumur 10 tahun yang tinggal dengan seorang artis, apakah itu sesuatu yang benar – benar buruk?"

" bukan begitu sehun, tapi…"

" tidak bisa kah kau menampungku setidaknya sampai aku tidak membutuhkan wali hanya sampai aku berumur 18 tahun?"

Kris tercengang bagaimana bisa anak ini tahu kalau ia bisa terlepas dari asuhan seseorang hingga ia berumur 18 tahun karena saat itu ia sudah tidak membutuhkan wali lagi.

" bagaimana kau tau tentang itu?"

" aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, tidak akan merepotkanmu. aku tidak butuh sekolah, IQ ku sudah melebihi 150 jadi aku tidak butuh sekolah. Kumohon kris…"

Semoga jantung mu masih baik – baik saja kris, kejadian dari kemarin hingga sekarang membuat jantungnya bekerja dengan ekstra. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dunia ini?

" tapi sehun, keberadaan mu membuat karir ku mungkin saja memburuk!"

" kris…" sehun menggeleng cepat "…ayah.. aku berjanji jadi anak yang baik"

Air matanya kembali menetes, sehun saat ini sedang memeluk kaki kris. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar kris percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak merepotkan.

" jangan buang aku lagi, aku mohon…"

Kris hanya terpaku , tak tahu harus meresponnya seperti apa.

" aku mohon ayah, mereka jahat. Mereka memukulku dan memanfaatkan aku! Jangan buang aku lagi!" pelukannya di kaki kris semakin erat, chanyeol dibuat tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Kris mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Apakah sebegitu bencinya kris dan takut karir yang telah dibangunnya hancur karena dirinya?

Kris menunduk dan membisikkan pelan di telinga sehun, akhirnnya sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Kris mengangkat sehun dan menggendongnya yang mulai menangis sesenggukan.

" aku berjanji menjadi anak baik, jangan buang aku ayah!"

Kris menggendongnya ke ruang tengah , sudah tidak diperdulikannya lagi pundaknya yang basah karena air mata sehun.

" berhentilah menangis sehun, uljima.."

Kris mulai terenyuh matanya mulai berkaca, entah dengan siapa ia melakukannya. Entah sehun anaknya atau bukan, ia sudah tidak peduli. Mungkin karirnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir, mungkin sebentar lagi fansnya akan meninggalkannya . Ia benar – benar tidak peduli.

" ayah tidak akan membuangmu, jadi jangan menangis."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kris yang berkaca – kaca.

" benarkah? Ayah berjanji?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. mulai sekarang anggukan kepalanya itu akan membawa perubahan besar pada dirinya.

Sehun mulai berhenti menangis hanya sisa senggukan – senggukan kecil. Tapi dirinya masih enggan melepaskan diri dari gendongan kris. Sehun tidak peduli kris ayahnya atau bukan tapi saat ini hanya kris dan chanyeol yang di percayainya. Ya hanya mereka berdua.

" oh god, kris kau menangis?" chanyeol menghampiri kris dengan bola mata bulat dan hampir keluar dan jangan lupakan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya. Kalau saja handphonenya tidak mati ia akan mengabadikan wajah tampan kris yang memerah dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

Seumur hidup ia mengenal kris, belum pernah chanyeol melihatnya menangis, paling dalam drama atau film yang di perankannya saja. Dan saat ini, ia menjadi saksi atas sejarah aktor hebat yang di gandrungi para wanita menjadi sangat melankolis karena bocah berumur 10 tahun.

" sialan kau!" kris hanya bisa mengumpat, benarkan hidupnya berubah..

" ayo turun ya, kau berat!"

Sehun lagi – lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. rambut hitamnya yang lembut itu bersentuhan dengan lehernya. Membuat kris merinding. Apakah benar hari ini ia menjadi seorang ayah tanpa seorang isteri atau sosok ibu untuk sehun? Oh tidak.. mengapa ia tadi mengiyakan permintaan sehun harusnya tadi ia menolaknya. Kris hanya menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan penderitaan kris mulai tidak tega, ia berjalan mendekati kris. Memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan ia akan menggantikan kris menggendong sehun. Awalnya sehun memberontak namun lama – kelamaan ia berhenti tepat ketika chanyeol mengelus punggungnya pelan.

" sarapan lah, aku yang akan menenangkannya."

Kris melangkah ragu ke arah meja makan, ia masih memperhatikan sehun dari kejauhan takut anak itu kembali menangis. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan kris bahwa sehun aman di tangannya.

Selama sehun dalam gendongannya chanyeol berpikir, ternyata ini yang membuat kris sampai berkaca – kaca. Tubuh kurus sehun membawa daya magnet yang begitu kuat. Saat chanyeol memeluknya, ia seakan dapat merasakan apa yang sehun rasakan. Seperti rasa sakit, kesepian dan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Anak kecil ini pasti telah mengalami hari yang berat di hidupnya. Tanpa orang tua dan hidup terlunta – lunta. Selalu berpindah tangan layaknya barang. Terlintas sedikit saja walau hanya sedikit saja pikiran di otak chanyeol untuk menghukum berat kris karena telah melupakan hasil perbuatannya.

Sehun merekatkan pelukannya di leher chanyeol,

" paman, jangan buang aku!"

" siapa yang akan membuang mu, hem?"

" jangan buang aku kepada seseorang bernama kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol menghela napas, apakah dulu seseorang di masa lalu sehun selalu mengatakan akan membuang sehun. Karena dari tadi anak ini hanya mengatakan kata – kata itu. Sudah jelas ia hanya akan menitipkan kepada kyungsoo adik perempuannya.

Tiba – tiba aura di sekeliling chanyeol mendadak gelap, ia sungguh mengkutuk orang – orang yang menyakiti keponakannya dimasa lalu. Apa keponakan? Apakah dengan ini ia mengakui sehun adalah anaknya kris.. chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa tanpa melepaskan sehun. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

" hey chanyeol, lain kali jangan pesan ini untuk sarapan! Tidak baik untuk sehun.."

" ooooo,, kris,, ani.. Wu Yifan ayah seorang Wu Sehun. Jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada publik?"

Kris langsung tersedak..

" Mwo?"

**~ to be continue ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha.. aku kembali lagi,, aku masih gak nyangka banyak yang review, fav sama follow.. jangan lupakan siders yang udah mampir baca.. terharu banget..

Thanks banget buat my daddy yang sudah menginspirasi..

Percaya atau gak, ini beda banget sama ff ku yang lain. Disini aku hanya mengikuti intuisi tanpa berpikir panjang, aku belum tau gimana konflik dan endingnya termasuk masukin pair entah itu straight or not.. so aku belum bisa berkata ya atau gak sama kalian yang tanya aku di review..

Thanks and happy reading.. #hug

ESH1608


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Stranger Incident**

**Author : ESH1608**

**Genre : Family, Drama**

**Main Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris dan Sehun**

**Other Cast : Park Chanyeol dan yang lain mengikuti**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**

**Summary : Kris Seorang Model dan actor merawat anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Kris, Apakah dia benar-benar anakmu? / entahlah chanyeol!/ Keduanya hanya menghela napas. With Kris Daddy, Sehun Son and chanyeol uncle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ The stranger Incident chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Cuaca yang sangat baik melanda seoul hari ini, setelah adegan lovey dovey antara kris, sehun dan chanyeol saat sarapan tadi. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke _factory outlet_ yang menjual pakaian anak – anak atau keperluan lainnya yang sudah jelas semua itu untuk sehun. Menjadi _public figur_ membuat kris tidak bisa pergi ke manapun yang dia mau. Jadi pergi ke beberapa _Factory Outlet_ langganan milik temannya atau ke tempat di mana FO tersebut menjadi sponsor untuk chanyeol adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Kris duduk di kursi mobil tepat disamping Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir, dirinya terlihat sibuk mengirim beberapa pesan kepada staff terutama coodienya yang dalam tahap depresi berat karena pakaian sponsor yang kembali mengenaskan seperti biasa.

Sedangkan sehun hanya menatap keluar jendela di kursi belakang. Seoul ternyata kota yang indah menurut sehun setelah mengamatinya beberapa waktu. Sering kali di sepanjang jalan ia melihat Kris ada di _Board_ Iklan atau di layar LCD raksasa dengan barang yang harus ia promosikan, jangan lupakan wajah tampannya. Tampak tidak sadar sehun mengamati dirinya sendiri, ia melihat baju yang sudah luntur warnanya, sepatu yang hampir tidak seperti sepatu dan jam tangan mati di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Apakah aku benar – benar anak Kris? – _batinnya_

"Sehun kau mau makan siang apa?" kris menengok kebelakang mencoba memulai percakapan.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan " aku tidak tahu"

Kris kembali menatap ke arah depan, mencoba menanyakan pada chanyeol apa yang sebaiknya mereka makan setelah membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk sehun. Sedangkan sehun, ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk memulai percakapan kembali. Ia ragu untuk memanggil kris dengan sebutan ayah, karena mungkin saja kris akan marah dan meninggalkannya. Toh setahu sehun dari awal kris seperti ragu akan dirinya terlebih lagi setelah melihat gambar dan tayangan kris yang ada di mana – mana membuat perasaan ragu nya kembali membuncah.

" kris kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kris yang sedang tertawa-tertawa dengan chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatannya karena terkejut pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh sehun, lebih tepatnya terkejut oleh sebutan yang sehun gunakan untuknya, mencoba menghalau perasaan asing itu. kris menegokan kepalanya ke arah sehun. Sesaat ia tidak langsung memulai percakapan, ia malah sejenak berpikir apa alasan sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. mungkin anak ini juga bingung dan belum siap menganggap kris sebagai ayahnya sama seperti kris yang masih dalam tahap dilema jika memastikan status sehun. Kesimpulan itulah yang chanyeol pilih sebagai sebab sehun memanggilnya bukan dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

" oh kita akan pergi ke beberapa toko baju dan perlengkapan untukmu."

" bagaimana jika orang lain melihat kita?" kris merenung sejenak. Sehun benar – benar jenius dan sangat dewasa di bandingkan dengan umurnya. Tampak tidak terlihat sisi anak – anak seperti anak yang lain yang seumuran dengan sehun.

" tidak apa – apa, kita pergi ke tempat yang benar – benar privasi. Tidak banyak yang tahu kita datang kesana. Kalaupun ada yang melihat aku bisa bilang kau adalah keponakanku."

Kris kembali menatap kejalan di depannya, sedangkan chanyeol menatap sehun dari kaca dalam mobil. Terlihat sehun menggigit bibir bawah dan memilin kemejanya pelan, membuat chanyeol menghela nafas.

Kris sungguh keterlaluan setidaknya dia harusnya tahu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk menghadapi sehun. _Script_ film atau drama yang di perankannya di mana kris berakting dengan anak kecil sebagai lawan mainnya ternyata tidak bisa ia praktekkan dalam kehidupan nyata.

" kau suka ice cream sehun?" chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan suasana _down_ sehun

Wajah sehun langsung mengembang, ia langsung mengangguk keras.

" ya, suka sekali paman. Ice Cream Cokelat dengan choco chips, sendoknya dua.. oh paman jangan lupakan tambahan bubblenya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat, sejenius apapun sehun dia tetaplah bocah kecil berumur 10 tahun.

" bubble ? apa rasanya ice cream pakai bubble."

" paman belum pernah coba? Paman harus mencobanya, itu benar – benar enak!"

Sehun terus berceloteh mengenai ice cream favorit nya lengkap dengan gesture tangan dan mimik wajah yang berganti – ganti. Chanyeol terus menatapnya bergantian antara sehun dan jalan raya. Hingga mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah. Semenjak chanyeol bercakap – cakap dengan sehun kris hanya diam. Chanyeol menatap kris lama selama lampu merah itu tidak terasa telah berganti hijau.

" sehun kau tau tidak?"

" tidak.." sehun menjawab dengan polos

" kau.. dengan kris... sangat mirip!"

Kini giliran kris yang menatap chanyeol, sehun hanya terbelalak tak percaya. Apa yang mirip antara dirinya dan kris?

" kris jika sedang berbicara, dia akan mengganti wajahnya berulangkali dan memainkan tangannya sedemikian rupa. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

Terlihat sehun tersenyum girang. Jadi benarkan dia anaknya kris. ~batinnya

" kau ini bicara apa sih, seperti orang mabuk. Jangan ngawur!" kris mencoba membela diri.

" kau mungkin tidak percaya , tapi selama aku menjadi sahabat mu dan juga manajermu. Itulah kenyataannya. Kadang suatu kebiasaan itu di lakukan tanpa kau menyadarinya."

Kris skak mat, dia tidak bisa membalas ucapan chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di parkiran basemant dimana _Factory Outlet_ berada. Chanyeol jalan lebih dulu, sedangkan kris dan sehun jalan dibelakangnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema di area parkiran bawah tanah itu.

" sehun kau suka warna apa?" kris kembali memulai percakapan antara dirinya dan sehun tanpa melihat ke arah anak berumur 10 tahun tersebut.

tapi sehun tidak menjawabnya. Kris merasa mungkin sehun tidak mendengar percakapan itu sehingga ia mengulanginya pertanyaannya kembali. Namun dirinya urung mendapatkan jawaban. Ia menengok ke arah belakang terlihat sehun sedang menalikan tali sepatunya yang tampak terlepas. Hingga suara mobil terdengar dari arah sebelah kiri sehun.

Anak itu menalikan sepatu ditengah jalan di area parkiran itu. mobil itu tidak melambat seolah ia tidak tahu ada anak kecil yang sedang berlutut mencoba menalikan sepatunya. Pengemudi mobil itu terihat seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

" sehun!" kris berteriak

Sehun mendongak dan chanyeol langsung menengok kearah belakang.

" sebentar kris!" sehun kembali berteriak sambil tersenyum

Kris berlari menghampiri sehun, mendekap dan menghepaskan tubuh mereka sendiri ke sisi depan mobil yang masih terparkir mencoba menhindari mobil yang akan menabrak mereka. seketika itu juga terdengar suara ban mobil berdecit. Mobil itu berhenti menampilkan seorang pria sekitar umur 30 –an yang keluar dari mobilnya. Chanyeol menghampiri orang tersebut dan memaki - maki hampir saja tangannya melayang jika saja sesuatu terjadi pada kris dan sehun. Pria itu membungkuk meminta maaf, dirinya tidak sadar ada anak kecil karena sibuk menelepon temannya.

Setelah percakapan itu selesai , chanyeol menghampiri sehun dan kris yang masih berbaring.

"kris!"

Kris mencoba bangkit dan mengembalikan kesadarannya, dia meraba tubuhnya sendiri dan melihat telapak tangannya berdarah mungkin akibat bergesekan dengan lantai semen. Dirinya langsung sadar saat melihat sehun tepat dihadapannya berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya bergetar begitupun suaranya.

" s..s..se..hun."

" sehun.."

Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata kris yang tergambar jelas rasa khawatir didalamnya.

"a..yah."

"gwaenchana?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mencoba bangkit di bantu oleh kris.

" jeongmal gwaenchana?" tanyanya kris berusaha meyakinkan

sehun kembali mengangguk.

chanyeol menghampiri sehun dan kris sambil membawa kotak p3k dari mobil dan membantu mengobati tangan kris yang luka.

"maaf kris!" aku sehun yang benar – benar merasa bersalah

" bukan salahmu !"

" salah ku jika saja aku berhati – hati ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi." pandangannya masih menunduk , dia tidak berani menatap kris. Lantai parkiran lebih nyaman untuk di pandang.

" sudahlah ,, ti – Aww!" kris menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan mautnya

Dan balasan tatapan itu adalah cengiran bodoh khas seorang chanyeol " hehehe,, maaf."

" sehun kau tidak terluka? " chanyeol bergantian antara melihat sehun dan luka di tangan kris.

Sehun mencoba bangkit dan meneliti tubuhnya. Namun dirinya hampir saja terjatuh lagi karena tiba – tiba tubuhnya limbung. Kris langsung memegangi sehun. Melepas perban yang hampir saja selesai di pasang.

" sehun, kita kerumah sakit!"

" aku tidak apa – apa kris, hanya tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu."

Kris melihat kearah kaki sehun , tali sepatunya memang belum terikat. " ayah, panggil aku ayah" kris mencoba menalikan sepatu sehun

Setelah melewati rasa keragu-raguan yang hampir mendekati batasnya akhirnya Sehun menunduk dan langsung memeluk kris.. "ayah, maaf dan terima kasih!"

Kris memeluk sehun, chanyeol yang iri ikut – ikutan memeluk mereka berdua.

" aku berjanji tidak akan memanggil ayah ketika dihadapan orang lain tapi biarkan aku memanggilmu ayah ketika ayah hanya bersama ku."

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, pengecut kau kris. Sehun lebih berani mengatakan hal itu dibandingkan dirimu. Pikirnya...

Kris menggandeng sehun masuk ke area di mana pakaian anak – anak dan aksesorisnya berada. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk, mereka sudah kenal betul mengenai kris tapi bukan sebagai aktor atau model melainkan sebagai teman dari pemilik tempat ini.

" oy, kris!"

" hey..!" mereka berpelukan singkat dengan tangan kanan kris yang masih menggandeng sehun.

" coodie mu beberapa jam yang lalu datang dengan muka kusut dan berulang kali meminta maaf karena pakaian dari desainer ku kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan... Lagi!"

Kris hanya bisa menyengir bodoh,

" sedang apa kau di _kids store_?"

" xiumin , bisa rekomendasikan pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk dia?"

Xiumin –pemilik factory outlet ini mengikuti arah telunjuk kris dan menemukan sehun di sana dan dengan refleks ia mencubit pipi sehun.

" ya ampun kris keponakan mu sangat lucu!" sehun mencoba melepaskan cubitan xiumin dan memegangi pipinya.

" kau tidak akan percaya jika ku bilang dia adalah anakku."

" hahaha.. dia anak mu. Jangan bermimpi di siang bolong, kris"

" dia memang benar anak ku!"

Sehun menatap kris dengan mata berbinar hampir saja ia akan memeluk kris. Seumur hidupnya ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengakuinya sebagai orang yang berarti.

" ya sudah lah terserah mu.." xiumin beralih pada sehun " ...siapa namamu?"

" sehun imnida"

" lebih tepatnya Wu Sehun!" kris melengkapinya

" kau punya kakak laki – laki kris? setau ku kakakmu perempuan seharusnya dia tidak memakai marga wu. Apa kakak ipar laki-laki mu bermarga Wu juga?"

Baru saja kris hendak menjelaskan, xiumin malah sibuk memanggil pelayan untuk membawa sehun ketempat ruang ganti untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian.

Kris mengikuti xiumin yang kesana kemari ikut memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk sehun. Beberapa kali ia menolak baju yang di rekomendasikan oleh pelayannya.

"tidak, jangan yang itu, suzy! Baby blue lebih baik dibanding itu. atau merah itu cocok dengan konsep musim dingin." Sehun yang menunggu di depan ruang ganti hanya menatap mereka bingung terlihat dari bola matanya yang ikut memperhatikan gerak gerik xiumin.

" Xiumin, sehun itu hanya anak-anak dia bukan seorang model. Tidak perlu memilihkan warna apa yang cocok untuknya. berikan dia pakaian yang hangat dan nyaman!" kris mencoba menghentikan kegiatan xiumin, sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan kegiatan ini.

" aku ingin memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk anak kakakmu! Jadi dia sekarang sudah di Korea? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang dia masih di beijing?"

Kris menarik tangan xiumin sedangkan pandangannya ia alihkan pada para pelayan dengan maksud menyuruh mereka tetap melanjutkan memilih pakaian untuk sehun.

" Xiumin, dengarkan aku. Kita sudah berteman pada saat diriku datang kekorea dan mulai merintis karir disini. Yang aku katakan tadi adalah yang sesungguhnya. Kau bisa bertanya pada chanyeol. Ini memang sedikit membingungkan tak hanya untuk mu juga untuk ku..." Kris menghela napas panjang

"...tapi itu lah yang terjadi"

Xiumin masih dalam keadaan shock, terlihat beberapa kali ia mengusap-ngusap dagunya tanda ia bingung dan penasaran. " lalu siapa wanita yang telah melahirkan sehun?"

" aku tidak tahu.."

"What? Are You Kidding me? I am really serious now."

" me too.. i am not kidding you. Thats reality.. i dont know who sehun's mother! Thats be long story!"

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kris!"

"tentu, tetapi tidak saat ini."

" oke, pilihlah perlengkapan lainnya yang sehun butuhkan dan kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Anggap saja hadiah karena sekarang aku menjadi paman dari Wu sehun anak dari seorang artis terkenal bernama Wu Yi fan.."

Kris hanya membalas Xiumin dengan senyuman tulus.

" Wu Yifan , satu lagi. Ini bisa menjadi berita yang menggemparkan dunia internasional.."

Yang ini hanya dibalas ringisan dari Kris.

Chanyeol menghampiri kris yang sendirian di pojok kids store, ia melihat kris sedang mengamati beberapa peralatan sekolah. Sesekali mencoba mencari tahu apa saja yang ia butuhkan, mengingat sehun sudah berumur 10 tahun. Ini berarti dia harus sekolah.

"aku sudah membelikan beberapa peralatan sekolah untuknya."

Kris yang terkejut, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

" aku tadi membelikannya ketika kau berbicara dengan xiumin. Kubeli dengan uangku sendiri anggap saja hadiah dari ku untuk sehun."

" kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang memberikan hadiah untuknya, aku iri!"

" hahaha, kris kau ini artis yang punya segudang uang dan popularitas. Kau selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari fansmu."

" tapi kau dan xiumin tidak pernah memberikan hadiah untukku."

"aku? Aku pernah memberikan sepasang kaos kaki bergambar angry bird untukmu!" chanyeol mencoba membela diri

" hanya sepasang kaos kaki angry bird. Huh! "

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, " kris saat ini aku tidak yakin kau adalah seorang artis yang sudah memiliki anak 10 tahun."

Pernyataan itu membuatnya kembali masuk dalam sebuah kenyataan yang masih sulit ia terima.

" ayo kita hampiri sehun, dia pasti menunggu kita."

Sehun terduduk di bangku merah di samping ruang ganti sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia bosan dari tadi kerjaannya hanya menunggu dan bolak balik ganti pakaian. Dia juga lelah. kris menepuk bahu sehun.

" kau lelah?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan " eump,juga lapar" jawabnya polos

Kris hanya terkekeh kecil, "baiklah semuanya sudah selesai. Nanti ucapkan terima kasih kepada paman xiumin. Dia memberikan semua keperluanmu gratis."

Senyum sehun mengembang, poin penting yang ia catat kris tidak harus mengeluarkan banyak uangnya untuk membeli kebutuhannya. " aku juga!" chanyeol mengacungkan tangannya dihadapan sehun. Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya

" oh ucapkan terima kasih juga untuk paman chanyeol!"

Sehun membungkuk sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di perut "terima kasih paman!"

Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala sehun, " aigoo lucunya!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari factory outlet milik xiumin, mobilnya bergerak keluar dari pelataran parkiran menuju sebuah restoran tidak jauh dari FO tersebut. sebuah restoran mahal yang juga langganan Kris dan chanyeol. Mereka mengambil beberapa makanan, sistem restoran ini _buffet_, jadi pelangganya bisa bebas memilih makanan yang akan mereka makan. Chanyeol dan kris masih sibuk memilih makanan, sedangkan sehun berlari ke stand ice cream dan menyuruh pelayan menghindakan ice cream yang ia suka. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarkan celotehan semangat sehun mengenai ice cream yang ia suka.

Kris yang melihat tawa sehun dari kejauhan membuatnya ikut tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya berhenti. Ia seperti mengingat senyum itu, senyum hangat yang sudah ia lupakan belasan tahun yang lalu. Mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik senyum itu tapi tidak bisa, ingatan itu seperti terkungkung dalam penggalan memori yang lain. Kris mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, lalu duduk disamping chanyeol yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Kris, aku benar-benar menemukan banyak kesamaan antara dirimu dan sehun. Sepertinya kau harus benar – benar mengakuinya"

"ya aku sedang mencobanya , yeol!"

Sehun berlari – lari kecil sambil membawa ice cream jumbonya dengan tangan mungil nan pucat itu. matanya menyipit seiring dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

" paman lihat! Mereka memberikan topping bubble yang banyak untuk ku. " sehun tetap berbicara sambil meletakkan ice cream di meja dan mencoba duduk dikursinya. Kris hanya menatap sehun gemas ketika sehun menghela napas panjang karena berusaha duduk di kursi tingginya yang membuatnya juga berhenti berceloteh sesaat, lalu setelah ia duduk dengan benar ia kembali dengan celotehannya.

" sehun makanlah dulu yang lain, jangan langsung makan ice cream!"

" tidak mau, aku selalu memakan dessert ku diawal! Nanti jika aku mati karena belum memakan dessert ku, aku akan menyesal... ayah!"

" sehun, mengapa mudah sekali mengucapkan kata-kata 'mati'? kau tidak boleh mengulanginya." Tegur kris sambil mencoba menghapus beberapa sisa krim di sudut bibir sehun.

" Wae? Dulu orang – orang disekitarku selalu berbicara mati dan kematian, ayah."

" mulai sekarang tidak boleh oke. Sekarang bukan dulu." Tegas kris

"aaahh wae? Aku penasaran ayah!"

Hhhhh... kris hanya menghela napas kasar, ini kesamaan antara dirinya dengan sehun sama - sama keras kepala. terlebih lagi sehun diberikan kelebihan yang tidak orang lain dapatkan yaitu kejeniusan dan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat.

" pokoknya tidak boleh! Titik!"

Sehun malah tetap dengan argumennya, ia memberitahukan sederet alasan kenapa ia harus tahu sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kakinya. Namun tiba – tiba percakapan itu berhenti, sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" a..yah?"

" ya, sehun? Kenapa kau mendadak berhenti dan menjadi melankolis seperti ini?"

"a..yah antarkan aku ke toilet."

" oh? Eump.. baiklah ayo!" kris beranjak dari kursinya mencoba menggandeng tangan mungil sehun yang dingin.

" sehun kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"mereka masih berjalan menuju toilet sesampainya di toilet sehun langsung memuntahkan di wastafel. Kris terkejut ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sehun.

" sehun, kau kenapa?!"

"kepalaku sakit dan perutku mual ayah!" ucapnya ditengah-tengah kesakitan, ringisan dan aktivitas mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Kris mencoba mengusap tengkuk dan punggung sehun yang ringkih dan telah basah oleh peluh keringat. " aku kan sudah bilang untuk makan yang lain dulu sebelum memakan ice cream mu!"

Sehun masih mencoba mengeluarkan semuanya, semakin lama bukan hanya rasa mual yang menjadi tetapi kepala bagian belakang nya juga mulai terasa nyeri. Ia memegang kepala belakangnya erat membuat raut bingung dan cemas di wajah kris.

" kau kenapa sehun?"

" ayah bantu aku, ini rasanya sakit sekali!"

" apa yang sakit?"

" semuanya tubuhku sakit, kepalaku sakit, ayah!" sehun jatuh terduduk, dengan topangan kris. Kali ini otak kris berjalan dengan lambat, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kesadarannya kembali ketika sehun mulai menangis dan selalu bergumam sakit. Membuat mata kris merah dan berkaca – kaca.

" ayah, sa...kit... to..long!"

Kris mencoba merogoh sakunya dengan tangan bergetar, mencoba mendial nomor chanyeol, hampir saja handphonenya terjatuh jika saja ia tidak menggegamnya dengan erat.

'_Kris, ada apa? Mengapa kau menelpon ku dari toilet?'_

'Chan.. to..long aku!'

'_Hei ada apa? Kau terdengar panik'_

'Tolong..aku ..sehun.. sakit'

'_Bicaralah dengan tenang,ada apa? Kenapa kalian lama sekali di toilet?'_

'Sehun kesakitan , aku.. entah.. aku tidak tahu'

Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres , ia lalu mematikan sambungannya teleponnya dan berlari menuju toilet sementara kris mencoba menenangkan sehun yang mulai menjerit kesakitan. Kris bertambah panik ketika ia melihat darah mulai mengalir dari hidung sehun.

"ya tuhan, sehun! Sehun , sehun tenanglah!"

" hiks, hiks, ayah tolong .. ini benar – benar sakit!" sehun memohon dengan lirih dan hancurlah pertahanan kris ia ikut menangis sambil menunggu chanyeol. Ia memeluk sehun dan tetap mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. Memang baru 2 hari ia mengenal sehun, tapi kris merasa ia sudah memiliki ikatan batin dengan sehun. Ia jelas – jelas seolah merasakan rasa sakit dan penderitaannya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan sehun?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kris bertepatan dengan chanyeol yang masuk kedalam toilet. Ia sempat terkejut tapi setelahnya ia mulai bersikap tenang menghadapi kejadian yang ia lihat saat ini. sehun masih meringis pelan dengan mata yang terpejam walaupun chanyeol tahu anak ini masih sadar, dan ia berbicara pada kris untuk membayar pesanan dan bergegas menghidupkan mobil. Baru saja chanyeol hendak mengambil sehun dari pelukan kris, kris mencegahnya.

" biar aku, kau bayarlah dan bawa mobil, biar aku yang menggendongnya."

Tanpa berpikir lama, chanyeol mengangguk dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan kris dan sehun. " sehun bertahanlah!" bisik kris di telinga sehun, ia juga mencoba melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh sehun yang amat dingin. Ia mengusap darah yang terus keluar dari hidung sehun dan mencoba berdiri sambil menggendong sehun, telihat kini jaketnya membungkus sehun rapat. Sehun kembali mengerutkan keningnya meringis mengatakan sakit.

" a..yah!" sehun berucap lirih

" sehun , bertahanlah." Kris berlari keluar restoran dan mendapati chanyeol didalam mobil sudah membukakan pintu. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat ketika chanyeol dan sehun sudah masuk dalam mobil.

Sehun mulai terengah, rasa sakitanya kembali datang, kesadarannya mulai timbul tenggelam. Ia memanggil kris sekali lagi sebelum menutup matanya rapat.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

Aku balik lagi, tapi aku gak bisa berceloteh banyak selain maaf terlalu telat update dan terimakasih untuk pada reader, reviewer dan yang sudah fav n follow..

Hug

ESH1608


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Stranger Incident**

**Author : ESH1608**

**Genre : Family, Drama**

**Main Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris dan Sehun**

**Other Cast : Park Chanyeol dan yang lain mengikuti**** alur cerita**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**

**Summary : Kris Seorang Model dan actor merawat anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Kris, Apakah dia benar-benar anakmu? / entahlah chanyeol!/ Keduanya hanya menghela napas. With Kris Daddy, Sehun Son and chanyeol uncle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali chingu, karena takut feelnya hilang aku mengetiknya dengan cepat. Thanks untuk semua yang sudah review, fav dan follow. YoungChanBiased, selamat tebakan anda benar! :) (Aku juga pernah mengalami hal sama sepertimu)

Happy Reading, chingu!

.

.

**~ The stranger Incident chapter ****4**

.

.

Ya memang sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika chanyeol membawa mobil tanpa memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas atau speedometer, semenjak ia bekerja sebagai manajer kris hal ini lazim ia lakukan demi mengantarkan kris ketempat tujuan dengan tepat waktu, tapi hari ini detik ini tujuan itu berubah.

Chanyeol membawa mobil dengan setengah nyawa, berulang kali ia mencoba menghindari kecelakaan berharap sampai kerumah sakit secepat mungkin dan menyelamatkan nyawa seorang malaikat yang dua hari lalu hadir dihidup kris sahabatnya.

Kris menggumam tidak jelas, namun chanyeol masih bisa menangkapnya. Kris selalu berucap 'bertahanlah' sepanjang jalan dan 'yeol, dia tidak sadarkan diri!' chanyeol tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi tetapi ia tidak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh lagi.

Hanya hipotesis dini yang bisa ia simpulkan bahwa kemungkinan sehun seperti ini adalah karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi di parkiran tadi. Sambil membawa mobilnya yang tidak juga terlihat pelan, chanyeol mencoba menelpon kakaknya yang saat ini bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit yang chanyeol tuju.

Beberapa kali telponnya tidak diangkat, tapi ia tidak menyerah hingga mungkin telpon yang ke lima kalinya dia coba baru mendapatkan sempat membentak kakaknya sebentar namun tak lama kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara cepat, mencoba untuk tenang dan berbicara sejelas mungkin mengenai kondisi yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

Semua perkataanya didengar baik oleh kakaknya terbukti ketika mobil yang ia kendarai memasuki halaman tepat di depan lobby ruang gawat darurat, disampingnya sudah berdiri kakaknya, beberapa perawat dan blankar.

Kris keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong sehun bahkan sebelum mobil benar-benar berhenti. Hampir saja ia terjatuh jika Yunho -kakak chanyeol- tidak memegangi lengan atas kris.

Dengan cepat, yunho mengisyaratkan perawat untuk mengambil sehun dari gendongan kris untuk diletakkan di brankar berwarna orange dengan lambang rumah sakit tercetak didalamnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera membawa sehun ke ruang penindakan gawat darurat.

Yunho menepuk bahu kris pelan, lalu berkomunikasi singkat dengan chanyeol. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan mereka berdua, yang masih belum sadar seutuhnya. Berbeda dengan chanyeol dan kris yang nampak sangat gelisah, yunho terlihat begitu tenang menghadapi kasus seperti ini seolah-olah ini adalah makanannya setiap hari.

Yunho menyuruh beberapa dokter intern untuk mengambil CT Scan dan juga perawat untuk mengambil sampel darah sehun. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan dokter yang lain mengenai keadaan sehun dan memberikan pertolongan pertama untuknya,

yunho keluar dari ruang penindakan tersebut menghampiri chanyeol dan kris yang duduk terpejam di kursi ruang tunggu.

" kris, yeol.."

Kris dan chanyeol langsung membuka mata dan berdiri tegak.

" bagaimana dengannya? Apa yang terjadi?" kris membuka percakapan dengan tergesa seolah hari esok tidak akan ada lagi.

" aku akan memberikan informasi detailnya sekitar 1 jam lagi, kita menunggu perkembangan yang berarti. Tapi yang bisa tim dokter simpulkan saat ini adalah dia mengalami epidural hemarrhage."

"jelaskan secara sederhana, jangan membuatnya begitu rumit!" kris setengah berteriak, emosinya sedang tidak bisa ia kontrol.

Chanyeol merangkul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu " tenanglah, biarkan hyung menjelaskannya. Kau jangan emosi."

" sederhananya ia mengalami pendarahan epidural, cedera otak akibat trauma yang ia alami. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kolaps? Apa ia terkena pukulan benda tumpul?"

Ingatan kris menerawang ke keadaan beberapa jam yang lalu dimana ia dan sehun mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang ia anggap itu tidak akan berdampak sebesar ini. seiringan dengan kris yang masih mencoba berpikir chanyeol mengutarakan hipotesis yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi mengenai sebab mengapa sehun bisa menjadi seperti saat ini,

"kris dan sehun mengalami kecelakaan kecil beberapa jam yang lalu, sepertinya kepala sehun terbentur tanpa kami sadari."

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya, " tunggulah disini, satu jam lagi, hyung akan menjelaskannya di ruangan hyung. tenanglah, sehun sudah dalam keadaan stabil tetapi kami belum bisa memindahkannya keruang perawatan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, sedangkan kris masih dalam keadaan cemas sekaligus lega sesudah mendapatkan informasi singkat dari yunho. Satu jam kemudian, disinilah mereka bertiga di ruangan yunho. Sebelum memulai percakapannya, yunho menghela napas singkat sambil memperhatikan dua orang didepannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

" tadi aku, melihat form pasien, disana tertulis sehun adalah anakmu kris?"

" ya, benar."

" bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum pembicaraan ini menjadi panjang, chanyeol memutusnya dengan mengalihkan topik walaupun masih berhubungan dengan sehun, "hyung bukan kah kita akan menbicarakan tentang keadaan sehun?"

Yunho kembali menghela napas, " seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, sehun mengalami pendarahan epidural ia mengalami cedera di kepalanya, bahasa medisnya kami menyebutnya dengan trauma..."

" ... ada pembuluh darahnya yang pecah dan bergumpal membentuk kapsul, seharusnya pasien mengalami pusing hebat..."

Ingatan kris kembali melayang ke kejadian itu, dimana sehun yang sempat limbung dan beralasan bahwa ia menginjak tali sepatunya. Kris berpikir keras dan mendadak sesak, jadi selama itu, sehun bertahan mencoba mengendur rasa sakitnya. Ia bukan seorang ayah dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah.

"lalu keadaan sehun sekarang?" chanyeol menggumamkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ia utarakan

"...keadaanya sampai saat ini stabil, ukuran kapsul (Hematoma) yang terjadi akibat pendarahan itu tidak melebihi 15 mm dan volumenya juga masih dibawah 30 ml jadi kami tidak melakukan bedah tetapi _Scanning_ follow-up kami terus gunakan untuk menilai apakah ukuran hematom terus berkembang atau tidak..."

Chanyeol kembali merangkul kris yang masih belum mampu berucap, selama dua hari ini jantungnya bekerja sangat keras, kehadiran sehun yang entah datang dari mana dan kejadian hari ini membuatnya lemas.

"... kris, kejadian ini sudah sangat lazim terjadi. 20-50% orang yang mengalami trauma di kepala akan mengalami pendarahan epidural dan penurunan kesadaran, kita masih bersyukur sehun tidak telat ditangani, tapi kita belum bisa tenang...

...Sehun saat ini kami tempatkan di ICU untuk dipantau 1x24 jam kalau memang ada perkembangan yang berarti kami akan segera menempatkannya di ruang perawatan." Yunho mengakhirinya dengan senyuman tulus ke arah kris yang dibalas dengan senyuman kaku kris.

Mereka beranjak hendak keluar sebelum handphone chanyeol bergetar, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan melihat handphonenya.

_Kau berhutang penjelasan mengenai hubungan sehun dan kris_

Chanyeol menatap kakaknya singkat, pesan yang baru saja masuk adalah pesan yang dikirim oleh yunho. Sedangkan Kris, ia berjalan pelan seperti robot menuju ruang ICU tatapan matanya kosong. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia tidak tau harus memikirkan yang mana terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di ruangan ia langsung masuk kedalam dan melapisi pakaianya dengan baju khusus berwarna hijau tua yang baunya khas rumah sakit. Ugh, ini menyebalkan ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

Ia bisa menangis kapan saja, matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca, tapi semua itu tidak ia lakukan. Ia malu jika harus menangisi dirinya sendiri, tapi dirinya juga tak kuasa menahan sesak yang dari tadi menghimpit dadanya.

Sehun terbaring damai, dengan mata terpejam. Tidak ada lagi mata dan hidung sehun yang memerah sehabis menangis atau celotehan pintarnya yang selalu ia utarakan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ya memang baru dua hari lalu kris mengenal sehun tapi ia merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya 10 tahun.

Kris memegang tangan sehun yang dingin, sensasi yang sama yang ia dapatkan ketika mengantarkan sehun ke toilet dan berakhir tidur di ranjang tepat didepanya. Bunyi elektrokardiograf dan tekanan oksigen membuat kris mual, pertahanannya runtuh. Sehun terlihat damai juga kesakitan dengan tabung oksigen di area mulut dan hidungnya.

"hei jagoan!" bisiknya di telinga sehun tapi sesaat kemudian kris menangis, sehunnya tidak merespon

Chanyeol menghampiri kris, ia sempat terkejut melihat kris menangis. Tangisan yang menyakitkan Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali sahabatnya itu menangis seperti itu.

" kris, kau harus pulang dan beristirahat, besok kau ada jadwal syuting dari pagi sampai malam." Chanyeol berucap pelan, mencoba memahami setiap kenyataan yang menimpa kris.

" bagaimana aku bisa syuting, yeol?"

" kau mengatakan padaku untuk bersikap profesional apapun yang terjadi, so prove it!" ya kris ingat, setiap kali chanyeol mengeluh mengenai pekerjaannya maka itu adalah kata-kata yang sering ia gunakan.

" maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa men_cancel_ kegiatan besok. Jadwal lusa aku akan mencoba menyusunnya kembali dan mencari yang alasan yang tepat. Oke?"

Kris menatap chanyeol sebentar, ia berpikir keras. Chanyeol telah bekerja keras dan tetap tenang menghadapi kejadian ini.

"aku akan pulang, tapi biarkan aku disini menungguinya hingga jam besuk habis."

" oke, aku akan bertemu yunho hyung dan kau bisa mengkontakku jika jam besuk sudah habis."

"thanks, chan. "Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum

" kau dengar apa yang paman chanyeol katakan? besok aku harus bekerja, tapi aku berjanji akan menemani mu besok sepulang kerja, oke?"

"... aah, aku lupa kau akan memanggilku dengan ayah jika sedang berduakan? Jagoan, Ayah janji besok akan menemanimu sepanjang malam..."

Kris kembali meneteskan air mata, sehun terlihat sangat damai seolah dirinya enggan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap kening dan merapihkan rambut sehun perlahan, menunjukan rasa sayangnya walaupun pada kenyataannya ia baru mengenal sehun dua hari yang lalu.

" kau lelah, istirahatlah. Tetapi janji pada ayah kau akan bangun besok, oke?!"

Percakapan itu menjadi percakapan terakhir kris dengan sehun, karena setelah nya kris hanya mengusap kepala sehun pelan sambil menggenggam tangan sehun yang dingin nan pucat. Mencoba membangun komunikasi non verbal di antara keduanya. Hingga seorang pesawat menghampiri kris, memberi tahukan bahwa jam besuknya telah habis.

Sepanjang jalan kris hanya melamun, beberapa kali chanyeol menanyakan apa ia lapar dan ingin memakan sesuatu. Tapi kris hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

" ini kedua kalinya, aku mengalami hal serupa."

" hng? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" 10 tahun yang lalu, adik ku mengalami hal serupa seperti yang sehun alami."

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, ini kali pertamanya kris membuka diri perihal keluarganya. Biasanya kris sangat rapat menyimpan rahasia tentang hidupnya walaupun chanyeol sudah menemaninya hampir 10 tahun.

" aku hanya takut, sehun tidak akan bangun besok pagi."

"apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Sehun anak yang kuat, kris!" chanyeol menjawabnya pelan namun tegas,

" aku mengabaikan kejadian itu, seperti ibu dan ayahku yang juga mengabaikan kami hingga akhirnya adikku memilih menyerah dan memutuskan pergi kesisi-Nya meninggalkan aku dan kakakku..."

" ... ibu dan ayah tidak pernah peduli, seperti aku yang tidak peduli terhadap sehun selama 10 tahun ini..."

Chanyeol membungkam mulut dan mendengarkan perlahan setiap tutur kata kris.

"... aku merasa berdosa meninggalkannya selama itu, bagaimana jika sehun juga pergi seperti orang – orang yang ada di sekitarku? Kris masih berceloteh tanpa bisa dihentikan

"Hingga saat ini aku tidak tau dimana keberadaan noona, ia juga meninggalkan ku. Aku takut yeol! Aku takut sehun meninggalkanku, bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan maaf dan selamat datang padanya!"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, ia memeluk kris yang masih menangis dan meracau menceritakan apa yang ia pendam selama ini dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa kris mengalami hal yang buruk seperti itu.

" tenanglah kris, sehun juga belum mengatakan 'aku datang ayah'! setidaknya sehun masih berhutang kalimat itu padamu, jadi ia tidak akan meninggalkan mu. Oh tentu saja juga tidak akan meninggalkan ku begitu saja pamannya yang paling tampan sedunia!"

Kris melepas pelukannya, chanyeol tersenyum bangga lalu menepuk pelan bahu kris " baiklah kawan, bersemangatlah! Hari masih panjang"

Malam harinya tepat tengah malam chanyeol terbangun dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan ia masih menggunakan slippernya setelah mendapatkan telepon darurat dari yunho mengenai sehun. Yunho mengatakan ia sempat menghubungi kris, namun ia tidak bisa menghubunginya karena nomor kris yang tidak aktif.

Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang ICU, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi yunho hanya menelponnya dan mengatakan kondisi sehun drop. Terdengar nafas chanyeol yang berhembus dengan cepat tanda ia sehabis berlari dan cemas karena memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Yunho keluar dari ruang ICU dan hanya melihat chanyeol, " kris?"

" aku tidak menghubunginya, apa yang terjadi?"

" _Blood_ _Pressure _(Tekanan darah) dan saturasi oksigen sehun menurun drastis sekitar satu jam setengah yang lalu, kami memantau hasil _scanning follow up_ tetapi tidak menemukan hematom yang membesar. Jadi kami tidak mengambil langkah operasi. tapi tenanglah yeol, sehun sudah bisa di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Ia sempat sadar tadi."

" oh thanks God!"

" kau masih berhutang penjelasan mengenai hubungan sehun dan kris pada ku."

" jangan sekarang hyung, aku pasti menjelaskannya tapi tidak sekarang."

" baiklah, sebaiknya ku menghubungi kyungsoo dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau harus bekerja besok dan biarkan ia yang menjaganya. Aku juga akan memantau terus keadaanya."

" thanks, bro."

Yunho mengangguk singkat " sehun, dia mirip dengan kris dan kris sudah kuanggap seperti adik ku." Lalu setelahnya ia melenggang pergi kembali masuk ke ruang ICU.

Kyungsoo mengerang malas dan kesal ketika handphone nya terus berdering, untuk apa chanyeol menghubunginya jam 5 pagi. Bahkan matahari belum bersinar selayaknya.

" Apa apa yeol?"

"oppa, kyungsoo!"

" ya ada apa oppa?"

" ku tunggu di rumah sakit tempat yunho bekerja."

" rumah sakit tempat yunho oppa bekerja? Siapa yang sakit? Kau? Yunho oppa? Kris oppa? Atau..."

" datanglah dulu kesini, cerewet!"

" haissh, arasseo, keuno(tutup)!"

Kyungsoo datang kerumah sakit dengan mata setengah terpejam, dia baru menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya sekitar jam dua malam dan sekarang pukul lima lebih beberapa menit dirinya sudah ada di rumah sakit tanpa tau apa yang terjadi.

" yeol!" kyungsoo setengah berteriak di depan ruang perawatan bernomor 268

" ssstt, ini rumah sakit!"

" siapa yang sakit?"

" anaknya kris."

" oh anaknya kris? ... hemp anaknya ... HAH? Anaknya Kris oppa?"

" pelankan suaramu bawel!"

" ayo masuk, dia masih tertidur tapi sempat sadar tadi."

Kyungsoo masuk dan menghampiri sehun yang tertidur dengan pulas, setelah berjuang beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengamati sehun lekat-lekat, kyungsoo masih tidak percaya anak yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah anak kris, seorang artis terkenal bahkan dirinya adalah ketua fanclub kris.

" dia anaknya kris oppa?"

" hm."

" kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

" kenapa perkataamu dengan perkataan yunho hyung harus sama sih?"

Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepala chanyeol, walaupun ia harus berjinjit karena tubuh chanyeol yang tinggi.

" aih, pabbo. Tentu saja karena kita adik kakak. Selain itu, orang lain juga akan memberi pernyataan serupa jika di berikan kasus seperti sekarang ini."

" titip dia kyung, aku harus menemani kris seharian ini. "

" tentu saja, dia sangat lucu. Kulit dan rahangnya mirip sekali dengan kris oppa."

" kau ini aneh, suka kok pada rahangnya."

" biarkan saja, fans kan punya alasan masing-masing kenapa harus menyukai idolanya."

" terserahmu saja lah! aku pergi dulu:"

"oke."

Seharian ini kris bekeja setengah nyawa, pikirannya masih tertuju pada sehun. Walaupun chanyeol mengatakan sehun sudah di pindahkan keruang perawatan dan ada kyungsoo yang menjaganya. Ia masih belum bisa lega sebelum melihat sehun secara langsung.

Kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan, kris berharap setidaknya hari ini ia bisa tenang. Sambil membawa buah-buahan ia melangkah cepat menuju ruangan sehun. Malam ini jadwal syutingnya di undur karena hujan lebat diluar.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sehun sedang duduk dan memperhatikan beberapa acara televisi yang membosankan. Rasanya kris ingin menangis saja, baru kemarin ia melihat sehun bernapas dengan bantuan alat pernapasan tapi hari ini, ia bisa menyaksikan sehun kembali sadar seolah hari kemarin tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Chanyeol yang mengikuti kris di belakangnya melihat senyum kris lalu ia melihat kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan kris berdua dengan sehun.

" hai, sehun." suasana canggung masih menyelimuti pribadi kris

" hai, ayah. Mengapa lama sekali?"

"eoh? Oh.. maaf aku harus bekerja, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

" hemp, kyungsoo noona sudah bilang tadi bahwa ayah akan segera datang." Sehun tersenyum membuat kris lega.

" apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

" hanya sesekali sakit kepala. gwenchana, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kris mendekat ke ranjang sehun, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening sehun.

" tubuhmu mu masih hangat, kau sudah makan?"

" aku tidak ingin memakan apapun."

" oh, baiklah." Sesaat ruangan itu menjadi kaku atmosfir tidak mengenakan itu kembali datang, kris masih sangat canggung. Dirinya tidak pernah sakit apalagi merawat anak kecil yang sedang sakit, bahkan dulu dia mengabaikan adiknya. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi, setidaknya pada anaknya.

" sehun/ayah" ucap mereka berbarengan

" ada apa sehun?"

" maukah ayah menemaniku tidur disini?" sehun menepuk – nepuk tempat tidurnya

" tentu.. tentu saja.." kris bergerak menuju tempat tidur sehun, lalu ia duduk di kasur tesebut. Sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada sisi belakang kasur yang sengaja ditinggikan posisinya. Kris sempat kaget ketika sehun dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya tapi kris juga kembali membalasnya dengan pelukan.

" tubuhmu masih benar – benar hangat sehun."

" hmm"

" kau mau tidur? Aku akan menemanimu."

" tidak, aku sudah cukup tidur tadi siang. Aku hanya merindukan ayah!" sehun memeluk kris semakin erat, ia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke dada kris, membuat kris kegelian.

" sehun kau tau?!"

" tidak" jawabnya polos

" kau seperti anak kucing yang ingin menyusu pada induknya. hhahahaha"

" tapi kau tidak bisa menyusuiku." Ungkapnya kembali polos membuat kris menghentikan tawanya

" oh, maafkan aku. " tawanya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu

" untuk apa ayah meminta maaf?"

" karena tidak ada ibumu disini."

" ayah sudah cukup untukku, terkadang seorang wanita itu mengerikan!"

Kris kembali tertawa singkat, " ya betul, seorang wanita itu terkadang mengerikan."

" seperti kyungsoo noona yang menguntit setiap kegiatanmu.. huh seperti tidak ada pekerjaan yang lainnya."

Kris mengusap kepala sehun dengan lembut, " tapi pengecualian untuk kyungsoo, tanpanya ayah tidak bisa seterkenal ini minimal di kawasan seoul. Dia kan..."

" Ketua Galaxy fanclub sejati / Ketua Galaxy fanclub sejati." Jawab sehun berbarengan dengan pernyataan kris yang di akhiri dengan tawa mereka berdua. Sedangkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang berada di depan ruang rawat tersebut hanya bisa meringis malu.

"kau tahu dari mana sehun perihal itu?"

" bagaimana aku tidak bisa tidak mengetahuinya jika selama seharian tadi ia terus mengoceh tentangmu dan selalu menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah ketua fanclubmu. Seolah ia lebih mengetahui kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan melebihi dirimu sendiri."

" kau iri?"

" eoh?" sehun pura – pura bingung walaupun ia sudah tahu maksud pertanyaan kris tadi

" kau iri pada kyungsoo kan?"

Sehun kembali memeluk kris dengan erat, membuat kris sulit bernapas.

" renggangkan pelukanmu, sehun. Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Sehun masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, wangi kris benar – benar wangi khas seorang ayah yang baru pulang kerja. Ia benar – benar merindukan kris dan iri dengan kedekatan kyungsoo –ketua fanclub kris itu.

" aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak usah iri dengan kyungsoo."

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya. " hng?"

" kau dan kyungsoo juga paman chanyeol semuanya menempati posisi yang berbeda. Kau berharga untukku sehun. Maafkan aku baru menemukanmu setelah 10 tahun ini."

" ayah?"

" ya!"

" sehun sayang ayah, sangat sayang ayah."

" na do!"

" cha, tidurlah. Kau ingin aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

" aku bukan anak kecil ayah!"

" eoh, bukan ya? Terus tadi yang merengek dan memeluk erat siapa ya?"

" Ayah!" sehun berteriak keras karena malu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" arasseo, walaupun kau bukan anak kecil tapi kau tetap matahari kecil ayah."

Kris mendekap sehun sambil menggumamkan sebuah lullaby pengantar tidur, baru beberapa hari kris mengenal sehun tapi rasanya kedekatan mereka sudah melebihi tahunan.

Kejadian yang seperti roller coaster itu membuat kris sudah merasakan segala macam perasaan terhadap sehun. Bocah kecil yang saat ini mulai memasuki alam tidurnya. Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruangan sehun.

" dia sudah tidur?"

" pelankan suara mu, jerapah!"

" oke, oke baiklah. Maaf, sudah terbiasa." Cengir bodohnya kembali menghiasi wajah chanyeol

" ah kalian lucu sekali, seperti ayah beruang dengan anaknya."

" kenapa harus beruang?"

" entahlah, setidaknya menurut ku kau dan sehun sangat lucu."

" sialan kau, terus saja olok-olok aku."

" oh iya, ada surat untukmu. Salah seorang perawat memberikan surat ini kepadaku. Katanya ada seseorang yang memberikannya untukmu."

Chanyeol mendekati kris dan membuka sebuah surat bersampul hijau, sampul yang sama seperti surat yang pertama kali ia baca. Ia membukanya dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Hanya empat kata tetapi membuat jantung kris bergerak sangat cepat

" dia ada di sekitar kita, yeol. Dia mengamati kita!"

" apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

" bacalah!"

_~Terima kasih telah menjaganya~_

_._

_._

_._

**~To Be Continue~**

.

.

Gimana? Pasti pada nanya lagi siapa ibunya kan? (hampir semua yang review tanya hal ini) XD

Ikutin alur ceritanya aja ya chingu, soalnya keberadaan ibu sehun adalah salah satu konflik dalam cerita ini. sehun gak sakit parah kok, setidaknya aku gak tega. Hahaha

Sekarang kita nikmatin dulu adegan loveydovey ayah dan anak itu dulu ya, sebelum keadaan kembali menegang.. #smirkevil

Thanks A lot, Gamsahamnida

Big Hug

ESH 1608


End file.
